1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a carbon nanotube composite film and method for making the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A transparent conductive film has characteristics of high electrical conductivity, low electrical resistance, and good light penetrability. The transparent conductive film is widely used in liquid crystal display, touch panel, electrochromic devices, and airplane windows.
The conventional methods for forming the transparent conductive film include a vacuum evaporation method and a magnetron sputtering method. The drawbacks of these methods include complicated equipment, high cost and being unsuitable for mass production. Furthermore, these methods require a high-temperature annealing process which will damage a substrate on which the transparent conductive film is formed. The substrate with a low melting point cannot be used for forming the film. Thus, the conventional methods have their limitations.
Carbon nanotubes have excellent electrical conductivity. A carbon nanotube film made of the carbon nanotubes, which is prepared by drawing a carbon nanotube array, has good electrical conductivity and a certain transparence. However, the carbon nanotube film is composed of a plurality of carbon nanotubes joined by van der Waals attractive force therebetween. Thus, the strength of the carbon nanotube film drawn from the carbon nanotube array is relatively low.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a carbon nanotube composite film with high strength to overcome the above limitations and a method for making the same.